Mar de Dolor
by Alcaudon
Summary: Que paso en la cabina de la Unidad 2 durante el Tercer Impacto?


* * *

Asuka

* * *

El despiadado ataque de la serie Eva había provocado todo tipo de hemorragias internas en Asuka. Su ojo había explotado y el dolor era insoportable. Se retorcía con las piernas atoradas en el modulo de mando mientras tosía hilillos de sangre.

Con todo el dolor que la invadía y los turbios pensamientos de muerte que la acechaban desde que la batería de su Eva se agotó, La piloto Sohryu pudo sentir una presencia a su lado, utilizó el ojo que aun funcionaba para observar de reojo al la maldita muñeca que la miraba con un aire de compasión.

Por un momento le pareció tener enfrente a su madre colgando de nuevo en la habitación, pero a fuerza de voluntad logró a menos desenmascarar que era Rei quien realmente la acompañaba en su agonía. Los ruidos del metal y la carne rompiéndose distrajeron un poco a Asuka, pero su ojo seguía fijo en Rei, mirándola con profundo desprecio.

Asuka sabía bien que no era un juego del cual difícilmente podía entender siquiera las reglas; un juego sin reglas reflexiono. Y todo aquel que intentara moverse libre en el juego o salirse de el pagaría tan caro como Kaji. Ahora mismo ella había pagado el precio de jugar mal su moneda.

Ese idiota de Shinji había logrado que su Eva funcionara fuera de las reservas de bateria al menos un par de ocasiones, pero cuando Asuka consiguió sincronizar sus nervios con los del enorme bio-mecanismo era tarde y solo pudo aumentar el dolor cuando las multiples replicas de la Lanza de Longinus atravesaron el cuerpo del Eva.

Ahora, mientras desprendían la cabeza Asuka despreocupada se tendía en su aparato de comando, le costaba respirar, y seguía mirando a Rei frente a ella. Mirandola sin verla. Absorta en pensamientos sobre otros lugares y sensaciones que al final solo le devolvían al mar de dolor en que se encontraba.

Si esa bruja de Ayanami tenía respuestas Asuka no quería rebajarse a preguntarle nada. Si era la única ayuda, no quería que la ayudaran, por todo lo que sabía ya estaba muerta.

Un grito desgarrador inundo los oidos de la pelirroja, mientras alejaba la mano de su cuenca ocular para cubrirse los oidos se dio cuenta aterrada que aunque su ojo había desaparecido en una mancha sanguinolenta y reventado contra su mano ella podía ver algunas cosas aun con el otro ojo cerrado, y lo que podía ver no era sino desagradable, Asuka sintió nauseas y vomito sangre sobre los tableros, miles de rostros pequeños surgían del cuerpo de Rei y se extinguían al siguiente segundo.

Un vértigo total le invadió cuando la cabeza de su Unidad fue soltada por el Eva Series que le llevaba, La caida le rompió las piernas, en su estado actual Asuka apenas y pudo sentir sus nuevas heridas.

Porque no se moría de una vez? Como rayos es que seguía conciente, las graficas decían que su estomago y el pulmón izquierdo habían sido perforados así como varios músculos en piernas y manos, su útero estaba desgarrado, el ojo perdido le hacía perder sangre a montones en el exterior mientras que todo su interior debería haberse inundado de sangre sucia y coagulada para ese momento.

¿Porque no se moría de una buena vez?

-_Tu no querías morir aún no es cierto Piloto Sohryu_?-La voz de Rei no venía del espectral cuerpo a su lado sino mas bien de su propia cabeza. Que clase de Dios mal nacido concedía esa especie de deseos torcidos? Claro que Asuka no quería morir apenas unos minutos antes cuando estaba en lo profundo del lago, asustada pero en perfecto estado, ahora todo era diferente.

-_El mal nacido Dios que hay en tu cabeza Sohryu_.-Le susurro la voz de Rei.

Pero si Rei estaba en su cabeza…Si la podía ver a través de ese ojo en tinieblas…

-_Yo no soy el Dios dentro de tu cabeza, yo soy parte del sistema que existe en todos los sitios menos en ti, en todos los sitios y en ninguno a la vez_.

-_CALLATE!!-_No había tiempo para que ese títere asqueroso saliera con sus acertijos.-_CALLATE!! CALLATE_!!

La última vez el grito trajo sangre con el, y Asuka perdió la voz entre un tosiqueo que ya no se detuvo.

-_Tiene Dios poder sobre ti? O tienes tu poder sobre Dios? El mundo se mueve y tu con el, ¿O acaso tu te mueves y el mundo contigo_?-La voz de Rei le parecío mesclarse con la del idiota de Shinji en un momento de esa frase.

Asuka intento golpear a Rei mientras vio con horror su mano desaparecer entre el LCL.

Asuka Sohryu Langley no pudo sino sonreír mientras su cuerpo se perdió en el liquido de manutención vital, se sintió desvanecer, pero su conciencia seguía allí, su contacto con Rei aumento una vez que el cuerpo se hubo desintegrado.

-_Lo que quiero de ti es tu cuerpo, porque Ikari lo desea, No habrás muerto entonces. Y no sere yo del todo_.

La chica alemana no pudo sino intentar gritar, perdida en esencia entre ese liquido que fluía a chorros fuera de la capsula de control… No podía gritar, ni llorar, ni golpear nada. No tenía su cuerpo y no entendía a que se refería la maldita Ayanami.

No entendía y mientras sentía como el liquido golpeaba la tierra de golpe y volvía a ella en forma de vida no pudo sino cuidar un último pensamiento…La Ignorancia es Bendición; y desapareció como sombra de la existencia, no quedaron sino los restos regados del Eva Nigoki para atestiguar que una vez existió, en sus últimos momentos, eso a Asuka Langley no le importaba.


End file.
